Soren
"One of these days people are going to have to face the fact that at this point I care more about the outcome of my Dota match than I do about the outcome of the war." ~Soren There are many myths surrounding Soren, many lies, and very few truths. Depending on who you ask, you'll find a story of a bogeyman who goes around harassing State members, an epic tale of a rebel leader, a simple shrug and a lack of caring of his achievements, or even just a simple "He's a good friend." Indeed, Soren is one of the largest mysteries of the Graal military world, with very few knowing anything about him. Here to set the record straight, from his point of view, is Soren himself. Origins 2009-2010 I'm going to talk in third person, because you'll probably find this a helluva lot easier to read if you simply disregard that I'm writing it. Sadly, I don't think any of you lot is knowledgeable enough to write about me. Soren began as a noob, much like everyone else, but he had the benefit of being a noob in 2009, back when someone having 100 hours was pro and 500 hours was you having no life. He was rather disillusioned with what Graal really was, and as such went to a local tavern and talked with a barmaid named Feathermule. He decided to go adventuring, and left to travel all across Graal, discovering every nook and cranny, but eventually coming back to the tavern. While not particularly popular, this tavern actually became Soren's normal hangout, and even still it is not unusual to see him there. Nowadays it has become rather crowded with it being the only way to attain RPS, but he still seems to enjoy it's familiarity. Soren became friends with Feathermule and her friends, and had fun chatting about. To see him then wouldn't be too much of a shock, as he still valued two things that he does to this day: women and booze. He also was recruited to RAIN's Army, a simple military guild where he honed his ability to siege towers. However, this would not get much more use until he joined Abstract. Soren was however noticed by a man known as Shadow. Shadow instilled in him a knowledge of killing, and can be attributed as being the main reason Soren became such a successful assassin. After being viciously attacked for no reason by a group of bounty hunters, Soren set out to become an assassin. His first contract gained him his second in command, iEpic. Soren became a force of nature, making huge waves in the Graal underground. In fact, many other assassin guilds cropped up after his, inspired by his success. However, people always knew that his assassin's were ones you could trust, and as such Soren took up many difficult contracts.He took down entire empires, getting a taste for the shadows. He even added the head admin Xor to his kill count, simply because he could. It is during this time that he met Fortis Sicarius in passing, though the two would not properly meet until much further down the road. The details surrounding Soren's first disappearance are largely absent. He was doing amazing, having morphed his assassin's into a fully fledged crime syndicate. Whatever happened, happened, and in late 2010 he disappeared. 2011-2012 Soren came back to see Graal changed. Admins had begun to make crime less rewarding, starting with muting people while they were in jail. However, this seemed to almost increase the criminal activity. With almost none of his assassin's still around, Soren actually joined a family guild called Eternal, with his friend iEpic. He stayed in Eternal for a long time, usually going off and on to try and rebuild an empire like he had before. It is here that Soren has his first brush with Veda. He was building Emerald Company, a mercenary group. It was using a squad based system, which would have been the first of it's kind. DeWolf was his second in command, as DeWolf's Elite Mercenaries had become defunct. A woman named Cae gave him a contract. Kill DeWolf. Little did Soren know that she had given the same contract to DeWolf. Thinking he had the element of surprise, Soren was caught off guard when DeWolf attacked him. DeWolf then left, taking most of Emerald Company with him, and devastating Soren. It is here that we see him get very violent and anxious. He decides that the bounty hunting business has brought him nothing but misery, and he goes into crime big. He makes a vast criminal empire, not caring about anyone that he hurts. The admins do not care at all, and he is free to do whatever he wishes. It is here that he meets Fortis Sicarius once more, though not on pleasant terms. Fortis Sicarius is an assassin not driven by money, but by cause, and he wants to destroy Soren to stop his wave of crime. Soren not only agrees, but almost completely changes his outlook on life. He decides that he has destroyed too much, and begins to viciously attack and destroy the sex slave trade of Graal, freeing many from blackmailing owners and getting many terrible people banned in the process. While he reminisces on the time when criminals were everywhere, he is actually a fundamental part in changing that. Soren disappears again, though this time on less mysterious terms. He'd decided he was done with Graal, and left to work on his music. However, Graal was not done with him, and he was called back by friend Fortis Sicarius. Fortis had been contacted by a man representing an organization called Ravinia, and Soren quickly proved his worth to them, being promoted to second in command. He built a friendship with the head of Ravinia, a mysterious man we can only call M. However, his alliance with Ravinia was always a shaky one, to the point that he actually attacked them at one point. These days, he is friends with M, but usually only talks to him when one of them needs something from the other. After Ravinia, Soren was thinking of leaving again, but he wanted to have someone else to pass what he knew on. It is here that our little tale begins to really pick up, as it is here that he joins State. First State War Soren joined State as a teacher, and was actually a rather good instructor. One of his most notable students, Winry, later became the Queen of State. However, Soren dug a bit too deep, and discovered that State didn't have anyone's best intentions in mind. He began a rebellion, and with a little help from his friends he waged a six month war on State. He fought from the shadows, striking when he could, recruiting who he could to his list of agents. For their sake, we can not reveal their names, as many are still acting for him. He combated Auel's lies with the truth. While at first he had good intentions, it quickly became a search for vengeance when Viral (previously known as DeWolf) told him that Auel was connected to Cae. Soren intended to hold State hostage for the location of Cae so he could exact his revenge for Emerald Company. He was in fact the terrorist that State made him out to be. The revolution came to a head when Soren focused his attention to Kusan, whispering that Auel had become weak and needed to be removed. Sure enough, Kusan took over State, and it quickly was turned to ashes. After this, Soren changes to Spiritus. As it turns out, Soren was part of a secret clan that recruited members at 21 and discarded them at 23. A man named Dante stepped up, but he was later replaced by the original Soren, who came back after the Soren's decided Graal was no longer worth their time without State. Soren has to change his name in order to continue working there, else he'd draw attention to himself, so he takes up the mantle of The Trickster. It is here that we see Soren become the person he is known as today, as he becomes a semi-benevolent, quasi-malevolent lesser deity figure. He is known to have worked for every faction in the post State chaos at the same time. His main goal, however, was to sit and watch, for he knew that Auel was not fully defeated, but was simply waiting for the right time. Second State War Sure enough, Auel returned. He was able to gather up everyone under the State banner with the colony system, and then slowly merged them all under him. This time, Soren took a more obvious action against them. He gathered an army, and openly declared war. He led a collection of armies simply dubbed "The Rebellion" and attacked State. Surprising both himself and others, his was actually a very capable fighting force, as he tended to have both a numbers advantage and a skill advantage. Fortis Sicarius helps Soren in many battles. At the same time, Elysia had a few fights with State, but eventually Kusan decided to not attack State, angering Soren and drawing a line between them. This shattered their fragile friendship. Soren's rebellion won two battles, with the final battle being a spar. Sadly, Soren was challenged at an inopportune time, as none of his most skilled fighters were online at the time, and he was soundly crushed. Auel won, and Soren simply acknowledged this, stating "I'm leaving." Soren does in fact leave, but it is not for very long. He comes back on his PC on a simple whim to discover that Auel had left as well, and post State had descended into anarchy. He came back on to continue keeping the balance of power equal, helping some and harming others. It is during this time that Soren actually fell in love, with a man known as Octavian, Soren affectionately called him 'Tavi when he was being good, and Octy when he was being naughty. However, Soren's heart was broken when a woman named Gorgo banned him. He viciously struck out at Gorgo, only calming down after she mentioned that she and Sherlock had come up with the plan to get rid of him. He immediately calmed down, owing Sherlock a debt, and became shaky friends with Gorgo. Present Day 2014 Soren was on his last legs, and he let everyone know it. He is seen many times saying "I don't have much left in me. Maybe a few final tricks up my sleeve. Might even be able to do a whole shenanigan if I'm lucky." However, all of this was discarded when he saw Auel returning with Sentinels. Soren knew immediately that something big was happening if Veda was starting the Sentinel project again, and he instantly set about investigating. Clovis appeared during this time, though Soren was immediately suspicious, believing that Clovis was either Auel or another new Veda agent. It is here that the most shocking revelation was revealed to Soren. Clovis was Auel, but he was also Cael and Cae. Auel was the reason his entire life had been shattered. He began constructing a masterful plan to fully and completely destroy State, but was beaten to the punch by another secret society. The Final Message I'm going to be talking in first person for this one. This isn't everything. There are so many goddamn backstabs and betrayals that the whole thing would take too damn long. I didn't include the people that committed suicide because of me, or my time in Abstract, or the pain and the loss of seeing almost all of my friends disappear because of my actions. I am a hollow man, and my last little fuel just burned away. However, there's not a chance in hell that this opportunity to use the mic isn't going to be used to the fullest. Auel/Cael/Cae/Clovis/Whatever he calls himself now is a part of a line of people called Mendaciums. These sonsabitches are highly competent manipulators. It is their business to control. However, they have a weakness. Don't listen. Don't care. Disregard whatever he promises you because it is lies. If you are a part of his organization, you will not be valued. He will regard you as little more than a slave to his whims. You can fight this! I fought for two goddamn years for your right to be free. I endured suffering and hardships, but I did it. My intentions were not good, and I'll admit that I played you myself, but almost everyone is a pawn for someone. There is a way to stop that though. Be free. Don't listen to anyone else but yourself. Graal militaries are corrupt. Now I have seen you people fight. I've fought alongside and against many of you, and I'd say you're some of the best damn fighters I've ever seen. You have discipline. You have skill. Use it. Become the best goddamn towering guilds there ever was. Fight for something that matters. Don't fight for the whims of a mysterious shadow hand organization, fight to kick ass. Fight to be the best there is. I know you can do it! I believe in you, all of you! Gorgo once told me that a new age was dawning. She's a Mendacium, one of the latest, so I doubt her new age is any better than the last one. But me? I was always there, plotting to stab her in the back and make the new age one of beautiful chaos. I guess you're right Gorgo. A new age is dawning. But it is an age of freedom! Black Wolf Soren was known to be planning to disappear, and had even created a secondary account. However, the original reason he was on Graal, as a Soren, to watch and protect the freedom of the society until he turned 23 came back to haunt him. As he had found evidence of Mendacium activity, the Soren's decided to send another agent alongside Dead Drakon, the Soren most know of. She was known as Black Wolf. Soren gave his account and multiple pieces of information to Black Wolf, and then she disappeared from him. She was found within State, attempting to give Auel Soren's network of spies and rebels to gain favor. Luckily, Auel declined, and since Black Wolf has disappeared into obscurity. Category:People